


Правда в том, что...

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Gen, fandom OE 2016, Русский | Russian, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: По заданию: Джастин Придд, Штанцлер, «Когда не знаешь, что сказать, говори правду». (Марк Твен)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Тамриэлла Эн. - http://www.diary.ru/member/?338268.

Вальтер и Юстиниан (авторства [Ystya](http://www.diary.ru/member/?763285)):

* * *  
  
— Отец?  
  
— Входите, граф Васспард.  
  
Юстиниан насторожился. Он с детства выучил — если отец обращается по титулу, ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Но что случилось на этот раз? Юстиниан шагнул в комнату и запер за собой дверь. Кабинет отца давил своей мрачностью и массивностью, заставляя почти физически ощущать присутствие прошедших Кругов. Впрочем, весь их особняк был таким.  
  
— Вчера во дворце состоялся бал в честь Ее Величества, — отец не смотрел на него, пока говорил, и это тоже было плохой приметой. — Вы так и не удосужились почтить нас своим присутствием, хотя кансилльер спрашивал о вас.  
  
Штанцлер? За какими кошками он понадобился Штанцлеру? Юстиниан нахмурился, задумавшись. Хотя, наверно, причина могла быть одна — кансилльер вновь мог попытаться уговорить его избавиться от Рокэ. Интересно, что он сказал бы теперь? В прошлый раз он бормотал что-то про опасность, грозящую Ее Величеству. Юстиниан почти поверил — почти. Именно это «почти» сыграло решающую роль тогда в Торке и позволило ему ближе узнать Рокэ Алву. А потом уже принять решение.  
  
— Мне нездоровилось, отец, — на самом деле он не хотел видеть придворных и августейшую чету. Он не хотел видеть никого и хотел просто вернуться в Торку. Подальше от политики и интриг, которыми был сыт по горло.  
  
— Хорошо, если так, — Юстиниан удивленно вскинул брови, но не успел что-либо сказать. — Видите ли, нам сочли возможным… напомнить о вашем присутствии в столице.  
  
Вальтер Придд поднял какой-то свиток со стола и небрежно швырнул его Юстиниану.  
  
— Полюбуйтесь, какой позор вы принесли семье.  
  
Юстиниан чудом сдержал нахлынувшие на него эмоции при виде полотна. Сомнений не оставалось — это был он и Рокэ, но… но.  
  
— Что вы можете сказать мне, граф Васспард? — на этот раз титул прозвучал насмешливо, словно отец уже решил лишить его наследства.  
  
«Когда не знаешь, что сказать, говори правду», — Юстиниан не помнил, кто дал ему этот совет и при каких обстоятельствах. Может, он прочитал где-то эти слова. Вот только правда… Юстиниан решительно тряхнул волосами и отбросил полотно.  
  
— Герцог Алва и я являемся друзьями, — медленно произнес он, глядя в глаза отца. — Еще с той поры, когда он спас меня от последствий необдуманного поступка в армии.  
  
— Насколько близкими друзьями вы являетесь? — взгляд отца зацепился за ненавистное полотно.  
  
Кто же сделал это? Какой мерзавец дерзнул осмеять его и Рокэ?  
  
— Я жду, — поторопил отец.  
  
«И что, мне взять и признаться, что я предпочитаю любовь по-гайифски?» — дикая мысль. Судя по настроению, за такое отец может и убить.  
  
— Мы — друзья, отец, — Юстиниан постарался, чтобы голос не выдавал эмоции. — И ничего более. Я не могу сказать, кто осмелился сделать подобное, но моя совесть чиста.  
  
«Не совсем, но отцу это знать ни к чему».  
  
Вальтер откинулся на спинку стула и долго смотрел на Юстиниана, решая что-то.  
  
— Вы завтра же отправитесь назад в Торку, — произнес он наконец.  
  
— Да, отец, — вот и хорошо. Подальше от всего этого. — Мне будет позволено проститься с матушкой?  
  
— Нет. Герцогиня плохо себя чувствует. Из-за вчерашнего.  
  
Юстиниан спокойно встретил взгляд отца.  
  
— На мне нет за это вины, — если бы была, у второго человека на картине были бы светлые волосы, а не черные. Ведь у капитана Личной королевской охраны светлые, выцветшие на солнце волосы. — Позволите идти? Мне нужно собрать вещи, — и написать несколько записок. Точнее, всего три — матушке, Вальхену, и… и.  
  
— Уходите.  
  
Юстиниан встал и поклонился. Он мог бы сказать отцу правду. Мог бы объяснить многое.  
  
«Когда не знаешь, что сказать, говори правду».  
  
Проблема в том, что иногда правда может убить. Поэтому Юстиниан предпочел промолчать.


End file.
